Generally, an interactive service refers to a service form capable of bidirectional data transmission departing from existing unidirectional data transmission.
Especially, depending on various applications installed in mobile devices and smart terminals, various interactive services related to an application can be used.
However, in the case of an interactive service using an application installed in existing smart terminals and the like, a user may use a corresponding service by manipulating a relevant menu in a smart terminal in which a dedicated application is installed.
In other words, though such an application is installed in smart terminals and the like, only a user adept in manipulation of the application may properly use a service corresponding to the application.